stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Bucureştean
Concreet: *Wetgevende macht = Soort Huis van de Raad, plaats waar alle (behalve sokpoppen enz) gebruikers mogen stemmen en voorstellen. *Uitvoerende macht = Diegene die het geaccepteerde voorstel heeft geplaatst *Rechtsprekende macht = Raad van Admins, is ook logisch. En welke wetten kun je nog overtreden behalve de algemene wikia-regels? ---- 15:30 Bucu wat is er 15:30 Bucu OWTB 15:31 OWTB je moet wel em worden 15:31 OWTB anders kun je je hervormingen er slechter doorkrijgen 15:31 Bucu kwa 15:31 Bucu welke hervormingen van mij 15:31 Bucu als EM wilde ik alleen ministers aanwijzen die al het werk moesten doen 15:31 OWTB zie je eigen OP... 15:31 Bucu ooo 15:31 Bucu dat kan ik ook als parlementariër 15:31 Bucu je bedoelt dat je ook een anarchie wilt in Libertas? :p 15:32 OWTB kijk, 15:32 OWTB :p 15:32 OWTB > 15:32 OWTB niet helemaal :p 15:32 OWTB je zou ook gewoon als ministers wat vriendjespolitiek kunnen voeren 15:32 OWTB libertan style* 15:32 Bucu ? 15:32 OWTB :o 15:33 OWTB ministers zetelen die ook in F:S? 15:33 Bucu weet niet 15:33 Bucu boeit me niet, volgens mij wel 15:33 Bucu mijn plan was dat jij en bart k er ook in kwamen 15:33 Bucu maar dat gaat niet meer lukken aangezien AJ EM wordt :P 15:33 OWTB dan moet je zorgen dat er zoveel mogelijk mensen die nog niet in F:S zitten, maar die je wel steunen, in F:S inspraak krijgen 15:34 Bucu ??? 15:34 Bucu who the hell steunt mij nou weer, 15:34 Bucu behalve Greenday 15:34 OWTB als AJ EM wordt blijft Nýttfrón onafhankelijk:p 15:34 OWTB ik 15:34 Bucu o 15:34 Bucu das 2 :P 15:34 OWTB ik kan de "Limburgse zuil" overhalen 15:34 Bucu als AJ EM wordt zal de regering binnen 2 sec vallen 15:34 OWTB das 300 :p 15:34 Bucu nee 15:34 OWTB idd 15:34 Bucu dat hoef ik niet want ik stel ze toch teleur 15:34 OWTB :o 15:35 Bucu fak it, tis maar een site :s 15:35 Bucu men hoeft niet zo dramatisch te doen over alles 15:35 OWTB als je EM wordt kun je ons alvast helpen.. 15:35 OWTB daarna kun je toch weer opstappen? 15:35 OWTB :p 15:35 OWTB als EM 15:35 Bucu hoe bedoel je, jullie in de regering stoppen? 15:35 OWTB en dan van je functie aftreden :p 15:36 Bucu nee, want dan is de regering ook ongedaan gemaakt vrind\ 15:36 OWTB wat moet je dan nog meer als EM doen? 15:36 Bucu actief zijn 15:36 Bucu ervoor zorgen dat de regering goed werkt 15:36 Bucu wat wou je dan met die limburgers in de regering doen, 15:36 Bucu Libertas Limburgs maken/ 15:37 OWTB zo gedaan 15:37 OWTB nee... 15:37 OWTB dat is Mäöres al :p 15:37 OWTB en je ziet het resultaat è 15:37 OWTB als die limburgers inspraak krijgen in F:S kunnen ze de politiek soort van afschaffen 15:37 OWTB door op jouw hervormingen te stemmen 15:37 Bucu ... 15:38 OWTB :( 15:38 Bucu ik vind niet dat we met voorwaarden moeten werken, 15:38 Bucu als men dat wil moet ie voor stemmen 15:38 Bucu zo niet, dan tegen 15:38 Bucu niet wat een of andere malloot zegt 15:38 OWTB :S 15:38 OWTB in nýttfrón was een besluit maken toch wel wat makkelijker... 15:38 OWTB maar ja... 15:39 OWTB stem dan op iemand anders dan AJ... 15:39 Bucu wat boeit mij dat 15:39 Bucu op wie, benopat zeker :P:P:P 15:39 OWTB :p 15:39 Bucu mss op Jillids 15:39 Bucu "Alle nieuwvromers het land uit" 15:39 OWTB je helpt de wiki echt naar de klote als je op AJ stemt... 15:39 Bucu klopt, 15:39 Bucu maar het systeem is sws gedoemd om naar de kloten te gaan 15:40 OWTB .. 15:40 OWTB :( 15:40 Bucu of niet soms 15:40 Bucu kijk naar de afgelopen 2 jaar 15:40 OWTB ik vind van niet... 15:40 Bucu Wát hebben de regeringen zoal gedaan? 15:40 Bucu behalve van Transport en Media in het begin 15:40 Bucu Nada niente 15:40 OWTB nýttfrón was écht beter georganiseerd è :P 15:40 Bucu Politiek heeft voor die verzuiling gezeogd 15:40 OWTB scoiaal vangnet 15:40 OWTB fatsoendelijke dierenrechten... 15:41 Bucu wat boeit mij als een gebruiker nou weer dat er een sociaal vangnet is 15:41 Bucu tis een fakking site' 15:41 OWTB :o 15:41 OWTB mmm... 15:42 OWTB op AJ stemmen het totaal geen nut i.i.g. 15:42 Bucu Politiek op stad.wikia heeft geen nut 15:42 OWTB enkel een soort fundur of huis van raad die voor iedere burger toegankelijk is... 15:42 *** mib_c89qmd joined #wikistad 15:43 OWTB wer bist du? 15:43 *** mib_c89qmd is now known as GD2 15:43 GD2 Sorry, ik zie AJ als EM niet zitten... 15:43 OWTB niemand ziet dat zitten 15:43 GD2 goed begin, nu zal de regering inactief zijn VOOR er een regering is :s 15:44 GD2 ik ben wel degene die er iets mee moet aanvangen... 15:44 Bucu OWTB, 15:44 Bucu dat bedoel ik dus' 15:44 OWTB ? 15:44 Bucu een soort Huis van de Raad voor iedereen 15:44 Bucu maar dan zonder regering 15:44 OWTB idd 15:44 Bucu btw ervaar ik Greenday2 ook niet als een president 15:44 Bucu of Ben als een vice 15:44 OWTB niet echt è.. 15:45 Bucu laat staan Konge als Minister van Cultuur en Onderwijs 15:45 OWTB :p 15:45 OWTB weg die ministeries 15:45 Bucu weg alles 15:45 OWTB behalve als ze rapporteren 15:45 OWTB maar dat doen ze niet 15:45 OWTB in nýttfrón wel :( 15:45 Bucu wat bedoel je rapporteren 15:45 OWTB nja 15:45 GD2 Als er niks te rapporteren valt ;) 15:45 OWTB in Nýttfrón was het de voornaamste taak van het ministerie om problemen op te sporen per week 15:46 OWTB doordat de ministeries zoveel dingen overvleugelde lukte dat makkelijk 15:46 GD2 om problemen te maken zeker ;P 15:46 OWTB in de fundur werden de problemen besproken 15:46 Bucu :s 15:46 GD2 allemaal naar Nyttfron dus :) 15:46 Bucu Huis van de Raad heeft het beste gewerkt 15:46 OWTB GD 15:46 Bucu om eerlijk te zijn 15:46 OWTB door jou bestaat nýttfrón dalijk niet meer 15:46 OWTB @bucu: in principe wel 15:47 GD2 door mij? :o 15:47 OWTB jij stemt voor... 15:47 OWTB oh ja!:p 15:47 GD2 ik niet alleen ;) 15:47 OWTB tss 15:47 GD2 *tang 15:47 OWTB je weet niet wat tang betekent... 15:47 Bucu Dimitri zit vast in zijn eigen systeem 15:47 Bucu als je t zo bekijkt is het een beetje belachelijk voor een site 15:48 OWTB idd 15:48 OWTB maar bucu 15:48 OWTB ik denk dat de verzuiling wel blijft.. 15:48 Bucu tenzij jij er iets aan wil gaan doen' 15:48 OWTB vooral als iedereen inspraak heeft 15:49 Bucu nee 15:49 GD2 idd, huis van raad zal met hetzelfde probleem kampen 15:49 Bucu op een gegeven moment niet 15:49 OWTB :o 15:49 Bucu je kunt het toch niet op alle punten eens zijn? 15:49 OWTB nee? :o 15:49 Bucu of zijn ze bij jullie zo eentonig... 15:49 Bucu of sokpoppen :p 15:49 OWTB nee, maar verklaar 15:49 OWTB voorbeeld... 15:49 OWTB taalkwestie? 15:49 Bucu wat bedoel je 15:49 Bucu taalkwestie 15:50 Bucu dat is in het begin fout gegaan 15:50 Bucu het is een Nederlandstalige wiki 15:50 GD2 idd, 15:50 Bucu we hadden dat zo moeten houden 15:50 OWTB te laat ingegrepen eigenlijk.. 15:50 Bucu jep 15:50 GD2 dus hoort er nederlands gepraat te worden 15:50 Bucu dat geef ik ook toe 15:51 Bucu gaan we dit gesprek publiceren? :P 15:51 GD2 :P 15:51 OWTB je doet maar :p 15:51 OWTB ik heb 't al in txt 15:51 Bucu ok 15:51 Bucu ? sla je t op? :P 15:51 GD2 :P 15:51 Bucu lol 15:51 OWTB op wiki? 15:51 OWTB of de schijf? 15:52 GD2 nog een probleem: Wie wordt de wetgevende macht? 15:52 OWTB weg met die trias politica... 15:52 GD2 er zijn immers te veel moderatoren 15:52 OWTB wie het voorstelt, voert het uit 15:52 OWTB befehl ist befehl 15:52 GD2 Maareh, Bucu, ruim jij dan lekker de zooi op? 15:52 Bucu kijk 15:53 Bucu hahaha 15:53 GD2 enne, newport ook niet vergeten ;) 15:53 Bucu laten we eerst het plan bekijken 15:53 OWTB :p 15:53 OWTB ik zie 15:53 Bucu verwijder dan meteen de hele wiki! 15:53 Bucu :P 15:53 Bucu Dus 15:53 GD2 denkt dat bucu veel werk gaat hebben :P 15:53 Bucu Raad van admins zjin rechtsprekende macht 15:53 OWTB @GD2 15:53 Bucu net zoals op WIkipedia 15:53 OWTB nýttfrón was ook in een week weg 15:53 Bucu en alle andere wikias 15:53 GD2 zoekt even de mods op ;) 15:53 Bucu Wetgevende macht is een soort Huis van de Raad 15:53 Bucu waarin alle gebruikers mogen stemmen en voorstellen 15:54 Bucu degene die het voorstelt/voorstellen voeren het uit nadat het is goedgekeurd 15:54 Bucu het is zo simpel als wat 15:54 GD2 Mods: 15:54 OWTB 15:54 GD2 Ik 15:54 GD2 Bucu 15:54 OWTB OWTB 15:54 GD2 OWTB 15:54 OWTB :p 15:54 OWTB ik ben dubbelmod!:p 15:54 GD2 Dimitalen 15:54 GD2 geleyns 15:54 GD2 spq 15:54 GD2 martijn 15:54 GD2 MenM 15:54 GD2 thats it 15:54 OWTB GD z'n monoloog 15:54 GD2 hou je over: 15:54 OWTB je vergeet Sansse 15:55 GD2 Ik/OWTB (en wie is dat?! :D), Dimitri en bucu 15:55 OWTB dus? 15:55 Bucu ja? 15:55 GD2 mh... 15:55 OWTB ik zie 't probleem niet.. 15:55 Bucu lkkr boeiend 15:55 GD2 :P 15:55 Bucu welke regels zijn er te overtreden behalve vandalisme 15:55 OWTB gd 15:55 OWTB zeur niet zoveel.. 15:55 Bucu en het invoeren van andere talen in de hoofdnaamruimte :P 15:55 GD2 zeurt nu eenmaal graag, saai als ie is ;) 15:56 OWTB tss 15:56 OWTB tss @ bucu en gd 15:56 *** GD2 quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 15:56 OWTB hehe 15:56 *** mib_ca4a8e joined #wikistad 15:56 OWTB die's weg 15:56 OWTB kut 15:56 mib_ca4a8e Neen hoor :P 15:56 *** mib_ca4a8e is now known as Greenday2 15:56 OWTB :'( Categorie:Inwoner Categorie:Sokpop van Bucu